Repercussion
by huggyssupreme
Summary: What consequences will Garnet face after throwing down her crown? ONESHOT


The recent former Queen Garnet's head was spinning, she couldn't believe what was happening. She was overwhelmed with joy that Zidane was back but she didn't realize the consequences of her actions. Here she was standing before the Council which was established shortly after Garnet took the throne as queen due to the unnecessary attacks before the coronation caused by the Late Queen Brahne. In the Council was a representative from Lindblum, Burmecia, and Cleyra. Even though the tree was lost there were few Cleyrans who managed to escape, they currently resided in Burmecia as they search for a new home. Each delegate did not approve of Garnet's ascension to the throne, in fact many people did not, only Alexandria seemed to be pleased with the transition in power.

A delegate from Burmecia questioned Garnet in a harsh tone, "Your Highness by throwing your crown to the ground you abandoned your duties as Queen, you abandoned your country, your people."

Garnet opened her mouth to speak, she never meant to upset anyone.

A delegate from Cleyra then said in a disgusted tone, "A Queen, throwing down her crown over some commoner." The delegate shifted his eyes over to Zidane wondering why he was even permitted into this area.

Beatrix who was standing next to her Queen stated, "I assure you, her Majesty did not intentionally or even offend the people of Alexandria, they were happy to see their Queen smile for once."

The delegate from Lindblum then said, "This man is not of royal status, he's not a prince, nor is he a duke or even a noble for that matter, he's a common thief. Even if she does love him, it simply will not be allowed."

Beatrix couldn't believe that these stubborn pompous idiots were telling the Queen what she can or cannot do, ever since this system was created they've been controlling just about everything, it was as if Garnet was only a figure to make the people of Alexandria happy. Everything the Queen did had to be approved by the Council and if Garnet didn't comply, then war was certain to break out again. The general argued, "That boy saved all of us, he deserves some kind of reward, status, something!"

The delegate from Burmecia raised his eyebrow, "Aaaah, yes, I believe there's something we can do."

Beatrix sighed thinking it was about time someone listened.

The delegate continued by pulling out a wooden box, he motioned for Zidane to come over.

Zidane walked over to the delgate who handed him the box, he held it for a moment before opening it. Inside the box was a white cushion, but what caught his eye was the red ribbon with a medal attatched to it. He held it up, "Thanks."

The delegate from Lindblum stated sternly, "Your Majesty, you need not waste your time with that commoner. Prince Puck is now home and is eligible for marriage. It would be a great way to patch things over with Burmecia."

The delegate from Burmecia then replied to the delegate of Lindblum, "The marriage itself wouldn't cover the cost of damage, I'm sure her dowry alone is covering all the damage repairs for Alexandria, Lindblum, and Burmecia. However given her looks, she would be a fine jewel on Lord Puck's crown, and postage stamp for that matter."

Garnet shook her head, she couldn't even imagine herself with Puck, she shouted letting her words be heard loud and clear, "No, I have no intention of marrying Prince Puck, I want to be with Zidane, even if it means abdicating the throne!!!"

Everyone couldn't believe what she had just said. It was the first time in a long time that she actually stood up to those clowns. Beatrix was proud of her Majesty but she knew what this meant. Zidane was amazed by how she was handling this. The delegates stared before the delegate of Lindblum then asked, "Do you Queen Garnet, ruler of Alexandria give up your crown, your positionand dutites as Queen?"

There wasn't much to think about, she loved Zidane and he proved his love by returning to her, there was no way she could just leave him, even if she had just got done saying her goodbyes. Garnet knew what she wanted, she looked at the Council with absolute confidence in her brown eyes, "I do."

Zidane grabbed Dagger's arm wanting to know and make sure if this is what she realy wanted, he knew that a lot of people depended on her. Garnet looked over to Zidane as he touched her, nodding her head, letting him know that this is what she truly wanted.

The Council was quiet before the delegate of Cleyra asked, "Who is next in line to the throne?"

Silence.

Beatrix remembered meeting Eiko before she left with Regent Cid, she paused, thinking before she spoke up, "Eiko Carol of Madain Sari. She is the only living blood relative of her Hi--I mean Lady Garnet."

The delegates then began to talk quietly amongst themselves. The delegate of Burmecia was the first to speak, "Then it is only natural that Alexandria be handed over to Regent Cid. We can let him figure this whole mess out. If this Eiko Carol is indeed the next heir in line to the throne, then it is only reasonable we combine two countries, she can't be expected to run Lindblum and Alexandria. The Council will of course grow into a larger branch and will enact the same laws as Lindblum. Captain Steiner will continue to maintain the troops, keep them here as home security. It will probably be a matter of time until Squad Beatrix is disbanded."

Beatrix half expected to hear this. She knew that Burmecia and Cleyra would never forgive her. She still has a hard time forgiving herself. Now that she was almost without a job, she began to wonder what it is she would do with her life. Marry Steiner? Team up with Freya? She smiled at this new beginning.

Garnet was now holding Zidane's hand. Zidane pulled her closer into a hug, looking into Daggers eyes he said to her, "So will you really marry me then?"

Garnet looked up to him and smiled thinking back to the Conde Petie Mountain Path, "I already did, don't you remember? It was probably the most longest wedding ceremony in history."

Zidane grinned, "You know, I never got to kiss the bride."

Garnet gazed into the beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed, monkey tailed thief that she had fallen for over a course of time. She said softly, "You may kiss the bride." 


End file.
